A week in the life of Loki Laufeyson
by LadyRomanaOfGallifrey.001
Summary: Ever wanted to get inside Loki's head? Well now you can, all you have to do is read this! R&R please...
1. Monday: Stupid Thor, stupid Avengers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers (Unfortunately!) **

**A/N: Alrighty then! Sorry to people who are waiting for me to update other stories but I saw the Avengers a few weeks back and have got like addicted to it! Ok so hey to: littlewilson96, AngieLuz and of course Weasleygirl394!**

A week in the life of Loki Laufeyson.

Hello, Odin is FORCING me to write about everything that happens as part of my punishment… great! So let's start with Mondays 'events'…

Monday: Stupid Thor, stupid Avengers, REALLY STUPID SURPRISE VISITS!

Oh gods help us! Thor is wondering around Asgard stopping people and then practically screaming at them about the 'might' of the Avengers! And how they fight for us and humans alike. I think I shall go confront him,

"Thor, Thor, Thor, Thor, Tho-." Why do people interrupt me?

"Yes, brother? He exclaimed why is he always so happy? Must be something to do with that human woman… I do love tormenting him by saying I shall pay her a 'visit'… He falls for it EVERY time it usually goes like this, "You will not take advantage of Miss Foster!" I reply like this, "I am not going to! If you find her attractive she must be like you!" That makes sense to Thor somehow… anyway,

"Oh nothing brother, just wondering why you're so happy and don't shut up about the Avengers…" I thought allowed on purpose of course…

"They… we… will be there to help everyone! I am happy because you are no longer crazy! Or trying to kill us all! You are such a kill joy and you have been ever since Angroboda killed Sigyn!" Thor rambled on and on and I was never crazy! I just wanted some attention, have you people never heard of sibling rivalry? But I couldn't help but role my eyes when he brought up the subject of my… err… ex-lover killed my wife Sigyn, not a good day…

"Yes brother but as I recall that was over six hundred years ago, and I took my revenge and killed Angroboda, I don't think about it anymore." I may have rambled a little.

"Yes, but brother you need to find a woman!" He informed me as a matter of factly.

"No, Thor I do not, I get plenty of 'that' sort of attention! Human and Asgardian women alike!" I argued.

"Brother I will leave this conversation here and start talking about the Avengers again!" No please don't talk about them again!

"I know why don't you go talk to Lady Sif again!" I suggested. I can't stand to think about the Avengers like Hulk, my head still hurts…

Ahh peace…

Oh no Thor is back and is that, Stark?

"Brother Loki! Look I brought friend Tony and Bruce!" Oh no not him as well!

"Oh yes… Why have you brought them?" I asked warily.

"Well who better to talk to about the might of the Avengers, then the Avengers?" Uh-huh see that is why I have a problem with him becoming king one day!

"Right well then, I think I will go and study more magic!" I answered turning to leave,

"But Loki you are already the best sorcerer in Asgard! Why study more?" He is an idiot.

"Because I want to make sure I know everything… well bye then." I walked out, only to be called back by Banner.

"Wait, Loki," I turned.

"Yes Banner?" I asked.

"Sorry about what the green guy did. I hope you recovered." How kind…

"Yes I am fine…" I said as I walked out of the room I made sure that my cape blew as I walked out because that looks evil…

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it! R&R please… Chapter two will be up soon.**


	2. Tuesday: No legs and Heimdall's head

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers sadly (because if I did I would be awesome!)…**

**A/N: Terribly sorry that I haven't updated in ages… Thank you to everyone who is reading this but it would be appreciated if you review after reading though because the more reviews I get the faster and more I write. Thank You to Peridot-Alpha and ConfuseSoIAm love you both for reviewing, and thank you to ricestalk-2004, applecoral, OliverXanthe, magster300, Sarah310592, for all of your various subscriptions!**

Tuesday: No legs and Heimdall's head.

Stark and Banner are still here… great! Not! It's so pleasant… I really wish that Thor would grow up and realise that they are human and cannot withstand 'play fighting' with the warriors three.

Oh, well look at that, Stark just got thrown across the room, I do hope he's ok… actually I couldn't care less to be quite honest. I really wish that brother would just let them go home to Midgaurd not just because I really don't like either of them but also because it is quite worrying watching them get thrown across the room, however funny it is to watch it can't be good for their safety. I may just go play some pranks on them… or should I make Stark's lower half disappear… ha imagine the look on his face, it would be such a… laugh… yes I will go do that…

"Hey, Stark!" I called as I used mental magic to make Starks lower area disappear.

"What?" He almost yelled at me…

"I think you may need to locate your, err, lower half…" I said in my 'I am innocent until proven guilty' voice.

"Whoa! Where'd I go?" He said sounding worried.

"Brother give friend Tony his legs back!" Thor said laughing. He really is that stupid.

"YOU took my body?" Stark asked practically screaming, I laughed and gave stark his body back.

I was getting some evil looks so I decided to leave the room. Whilst wondering around Asgaurd like I have no life which I do thank you very much I decided to go annoy somebody! Guess who… Heimdall!

I found him in his usual place guarding the Bifrost.

"Hey, Hey, Hey Heimdall, Hey!" I repeated.

"Yes." He said in his usual drone type voice he is always so grumpy!

"What ya doing?" I enquired.

"Watching and Listening in case of any incidents…" I knew what he meant, he meant in case I was planning something… as if I would… I still find it kinda creepy that he knows 'everything' you do.

"Anything interesting going on?" I asked nicely.

"No."

"Alrighty then…"

"Loki, what exactly do you want?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering around and I thought to myself, why not go visit Heimdall." I explained, well I couldn't just say, 'oh I've come to annoy you' could I?

"How… nice, however I know the truth of the matter…" And Thor thinks I'm a kill joy, has he met Heimdall?

"Oh… well I'd better just be going then… bye." I said as I backed out of the room, I walked into Thor. Who was with Stark and Banner.

"Brother Friend Tony and friend Banner are leaving… are you here to say goodbye?" He asked… he is a completely impossible; I was here before him… why would I know they were leaving? But out loud I said,

"Uhm, I guess so, Goodbye Banner. Goodbye Stark."

"Hey uh Loki, are there any side effects, you know to the magic?" I felt like saying yes but I couldn't be bothered to think of any side effects to say.

"No, don't worry about it." I said as I left the Bifrost.


End file.
